


Findings

by natyantunes



Category: Olympics RPF, Phlochte - Fandom, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natyantunes/pseuds/natyantunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know how he haven't seen it before, it was right in front of him for more than ten years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Findings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghost_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/gifts).



> This work was done for Tumblr's Fanfic Secret Santa, it envolves Michael's recent DUI but that's not what it is about. I'm sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language and I suck at Past tenses.
> 
> This is a fictional work, no one belongs to me - unfortunately.

“This better be important cause it's 5am and it's my day off...” Said Michael grabbing his phone from the nightstand and answering it without looking at the screen.

"Oh... You still in bed?" Asked a very familiar voice.

"No, I'm doing dolphin kicks, underwater! What do you think?" Answered a very moody Michael. He already didn't like mornings normally, but being awakened when he didn't need to be up was almost unbearable.

"Ops? Ok, here's the thing... Can you pick me up?"

"Pick you up? Ryan you live in North Carolina! And it's 5am!" Making it very clear how his brain worked when he woke up – it didn't.

"No shit MP! I need you to pick me up at the airport!" Answered Ryan, very much aware of Michael's mood in the morning.

"You... What? Are you in Baltimore?" Asks Michael incredulously.

"Yeah, decided to come up for a visit before Christmas... Can you come get me?" Asks Ryan a little uncertain.

"Hm... No? My license is suspended Ry..." Michael hasn't really talked to Ryan after the DUI and he felt embarrassed for having to tell him this.

"Oh... Sorry... I haven't thought about it before calling you..." Ryan said, feeling dumb for not having realized that before.

"It's ok Ry, just... Can you warn me next time? And maybe get here at a more reasonable time of the day...? Like 5am? Why?" They both laugh. Michael felt glad their relationship was easy as ever and even uncomfortable conversations weren't that bad as it were with other people.

-x-

"Aren't you cold? Why didn't you bring a coat?" Asked MP opening his door to reveal a very cold looking Ryan, with only a hoodie on.

"I don't own one... It's never cold enough for a coat at G-spot" answered Ryan, trembling from the cold. "Why it has to be so cold in here anyways?" Both laughed while they headed to the living room.

"I thought it was colder in North Carolina though." Said Michael now heading for the kitchen. "Do you want anything? Mountain Dew, Gatorade, coffee, water...?"

"Mountain Dew would be sweet, also, can we go grab breakfast? I haven't eaten yet and based on your angry morning face you haven't either."

"You're right doggy." Michael said mid-laugh. "Let me bring a coat for you first!"

It's not a surprise though when, halfway through their meal, Ryan starts to sneeze.

"You sure you're ok? I know it's close but I can call a cab for us so you won't need to be outside for long..." Asks Michael starting to worry about Ryan. He was used to cold weathers so he haven't got cold very often.

"I'm fine, it's probably just a cold, nothing to worry about." Ryan was already sounding more nasal as his airways were getting congested.

"Ok, I'll make you drink something hot when we get back though, to make sure you will be warm." Said Michael as they were going outside, which triggers a train of sneezes out of Ryan. "Here..." Michael says while putting his scarf around Ryan's neck. "It's too cold for you, let's get back quickly."

The day flew by and Michael couldn't be happier about Ryan's visit. It didn't matter how much time passed, their relationship would always remain the same, they played HALO, CoD, talked about some party Ryan have been to - and Michael wasn't sure if he got the message right, but apparently Ryan got tired of fake boobs - or rubber boobs as he called them, as he looked a bit disgusted by the fact that's basically all he's seen through the entire party. He can't be sure thought, that's Ryan he's talking about. They had decided to have lunch at home and so they have eaten the lasagna Debbie had dropped off the day before, which Michael was secretly thankful for, nothing was better than his mom's lasagna.

After lunch Ryan looked more tired and sick than he was before. Michael had never seen Ryan sick before, except for that time in Beijing when he got a stomach bug, but that was completely different.

"Ry you ok? You actually look sick now..." Michael asked sitting by his side on the couch.

"Not really... I'm not sure, but I think I have a fever." Ryan said and Michael automatically put his hand on Ryan's forehead.

"Oh my God Ryan, why didn't you tell me before? You're burning!" Michael said starting to panic. He ran to his bathroom to grab a thermometer and handed it to Ryan as soon as he was back in the living room. When it biped it was marking 104°F (40°C). "Ryan... I think you should go to the hospital..." Michael could not know a lot about health issues, but he knew that a fever that high wasn't a good sign.

"That's normal MP... I always have high fevers when I get cold, that's fine." Ryan says after taking the thermometer away from Michael. "I just need some dipyrone, do you have any?"

"Hm... I don't think I do... I never get sick... I'm gonna buy some yeah? Will you be ok by yourself...?"

"It's fine MP, already told you..." Said Ryan laughing at Michael's desperation.

Michael then leaves the house, not before grabbing a cup of water for Ryan - who knows? He might need water but when he gets up he passes out and bump his head on something - On his way to the nearby pharmacy he dials his mom.

"Hi my baby, how are you?" Said Debbie as soon as she picked up her phone.

"Hi mom, I'm fine. Ryan... Hm... Ryan is here... And..."

"That's great to hear! Is he staying until the weekend? If he is please tell him to come have dinner with us ok?" Interrupted Debbie. Michael knew she was fond of him and liked his presence in Michael's life.

"I'm not sure how long he's staying, but look... He arrived today, but I don't... He's sick, he says it's only a cold but he has a very high fever right now... I'm not sure if it's just that... What should I do?" Michael said a bit breathless, he was almost running to the pharmacy now.

"If Ryan says it's just a cold then that's probably what it is. You don't need to worry about it honey. Where are you?"

"On my way to the pharmacy, gonna buy some dipyrone for Ryan... You sure mom? He doesn't look ok..." The worry on Michael's voice was palpable. Though he wasn't someone who liked expressing his feelings very much, he also didn't do a good job in hiding them.

"Michael, no one with a fever looks ok. He's sick now but he's going to be fine in no time. Buy him the medicine and maybe do some cold compresses for him, to help getting his temperature down. Other than that just make sure he's drinking water and wait." Debbie answered assuring Michael there wasn't anything to worry about.

"Ok mom, thanks. Bye!" Talking to his mom didn't make Michael less worried, but it was good to know he could help Ryan somehow.

As soon as Michael was back home he had looked for Ryan in the living room, but he haven't seen him at first, it was Stella who warned him barking. Ryan was laying in his couch with a blanket over his body, he was trembling though he have been sweating a lot. Michael reached to touch Ryan's forehead and check his temperature again, he was still burning hot. His touch woke Ryan up though, who gave him a weak smile. He looked miserable. He was really sweaty, his hair was completely messed up, he had dark circles forming under his eyes and his nose was very red - Michael noticed the amount of used tissues over the coffee table and assumed Ryan's nose was running before he fell asleep.

"You're back." Said Ryan trying to keep a weak smile on his face.

"I am. Can you sit up a little? I'm gonna bring you some water so you can take your medicine, ok?" Michael asked holding Ryan's shoulder trying to help him to sit.

"Thanks MP." Michael have left the medicine with Ryan while he went to the kitchen grab a cup of water and get a bowl with water and compresses for him.

"Here, drink the whole cup yeah?" Ryan winced a little but drank it anyway. "I know you are cold Ry, but the blanket will only make your temperature rise." Michael said taking the blanket away from Ryan. "Just stand it for a while..." As soon as Michael took the blanket away he knew Ryan have been sweating way more than he thought before, to the point Ryan's hoodie got wet. "Ok, Ryan... You'll have to take your shirt off, this won't do."

"Can you get me something to wear on my suitcase?" Ryan asked weakly. Michael went upstairs to the guest room Ryan is using and grabbed him only a t-shirt. His heating system was on, he couldn't risk getting Ryan too warm. He also grabbed a towel so Ryan could dry himself off. Back downstairs Ryan had stripped down to his boxers, he couldn't see his clothes anywhere so Ryan have probably taken them to the laundry room already. Michael knew it was probably inappropriate, but he couldn't help thinking he missed Ryan's tan from when he lived in Florida. He stopped his own thoughts and threw the towel at Ryan.

"Dry yourself up first before putting the t-shirt on." Ryan did as Michael said and sat back down in the couch, Michael following him. "I'm gonna put some compresses on you, lay down here." Michael said pointing to his lap.

It was almost time for the Ravens game to start when Michael put the first compress on Ryan's forehead. He rested one of his hands on Ryan's chest while he absently minded ran his other hand in Ryan's hair. The movement seemed to soothe Ryan as his breathing was steadier and he relaxed at the touch. A few minutes in the game and Michael reached to change Ryan's compress, noticing he was asleep. He couldn't help but just look at him. Ryan was probably one of the few people who never expected anything from him, his relationship with Ryan was the easiest he ever had. Michael had always been closed to other people, he never felt comfortable enough to express his feeling and opinions and he always felt somewhat inferior than other people, like being himself wasn't good enough, like he wasn't worth it. He knew that was an after effect of all the bullying he had been through, but knowing it didn't make it any easier. Ryan made him feel just enough though. When he was with Ryan his laugh came out easier and louder, he felt more confident about his beliefs and didn't let others opinions about him affect him. Looking at Ryan at that moment he felt a warmth inside him he couldn't describe. He felt good, complete, despite everything going on in his life and all the disappointment he felt, Ryan just made everything ok. He made him forget. He didn't know how he haven't seen it before, it was right in front of him for more than ten years.

Ryan wakes up a while later with Michael intensely looking at him. "Hi." Starts Ryan smiling at Michael. "Have I slept for long?"

"Hm..." Michael wasn't sure. He have lost the track of time while thinking about Ryan. He looked at his TV, the game was on but he couldn't figure out for how long, his DVD player saved him though, as it displayed the current time. "Not much, about thirty minutes." Michael finished it without looking at Ryan, he kept his eyes fixed on his DVD player.

Ryan straightened himself, getting out of Michael's lap. "Oh, I feel much better though. I guess the medicine acted fast!" Ryan looked at the TV then at Michael. The Ravens have gotten a touchdown. Ryan looks at the TV again to make sure he's seen it right, it was a Ravens touchdown. Still no reaction from Michael. "Mike?" Called him trying to get Michael's attention.

"What?" Michael said, finally looking back at Ryan.

"You ok?" Ryan asked unsure. It's clear Michael hasn't been paying attention to the game, so Ryan wondered if he came in the right time. His trial was less than four days away and Ryan knew there was a lot going on on Michael's head at that moment. "Maybe... It might be better if I just go back home..."

"No! You can't go now!" Michael let it slip before even thinking about it. He sighed. "I'm sorry, there's a lot in my head lately..."

"I shouldn't have come Mike, I'm sorry... I was worried about you but I guess I should have waited until after your trial..." Ryan felt bad for not asking before going to Michael's house, he should be focusing on other things and not taking care of a sick person.

"That's... No, that's not what I'm thinking about..." Ryan felt confused, he adjusted himself on the couch so now he was facing Michael. He didn't know what was going on with him, but he definitely haven't expected what happened next. Michael looked deeply at Ryan's eyes, his hand travels to cup Ryan's face." That's not it..." Michael's thumb brushed against Ryan lips, his eyes now also fixed on the other man's perfectly shaped mouth. They kiss. Like that. Ryan was frozen in place, he didn't know how to respond, he hasn't predicted it. So Michael stops. He stops and move away from Ryan slightly, so he can watch the other man's reaction. He couldn't do that for long though, Ryan made up his mind quickly and in seconds he was all over Michael. He moved from his place in the couch to Michael's lap and deepened the kiss, Michael opened his mouth to allow Ryan's tongue to get inside. Michael's hands traveled everywhere, from Ryan's uncovered thighs to his back under the t-shirt. Ryan was way more focused, keeping his hands on Michael's neck, making these movements with his fingers at the back of his neck that made Michael moan. Michael shifted them so Ryan was laying down under him.

"I guess I'll have to take care of someone tomorrow..." Said Ryan referring to his cold, with the biggest and dirtiest smile on his face. Michael rolled his eyes and shut him up with another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, please feel free to point out any mistakes!


End file.
